ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Remnant Artefacts
Remnant Artefacts are ancient relics from a time long past. When the Precursors left Ygdren, they left behind a group of long-lived mortals known as the Firstborn, from whom elves are descended. The Firstborn retained some of their creator's power at first, though this would wane over the generations. The items created in those early years, remnants of the dense magic that pervaded the earth, are nowadays lost to time and to conflict, and only the bravest and most resourceful can retrieve them. The Firstborn and their descendants scattered far, and as a result their heirlooms and relics spread across much of the known world with them. Over time these relics were secreted away, lost in ancient temples and crypts or jealously guarded by warlords and other nobility. Nobody knows quite how many artefacts may be hidden in the dark corners of the world, but on occasion, an artefact will surface for a brief period of time, in the hands of heroes and villains alike, bringing great powers to bear. So far, the party has only encountered one such item in their travels. Vash'toraz (The Reaving Blade) A black longsword with a slender blade made seemingly from magma and shards of obsidian float in the swirling lava. It was first seen at the ancient temple north of Eboncaer, wielded by the Dread Prince Salakai. Upon attunement, the sword crackles with static energy, and a hunger for power pervades the holder. Features Description Weapon (longsword), legendary (requires attunement) The sword is made out of black rock and molten orange flame, with jagged lines of lava running down its blade, glowing with internal fire. The intricate black hilt is near flawless, merging smoothly with the oddly shaped blade. Abilities * The wielder gains a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this weapon. * The wielder can use an action to cause shadow shards to attack up to 4 targets within 40ft. Each shadow does 1d10 damage, and if a target is hit, it must make a DC15 Constitution saving throw or take double damage. This can be done twice per short rest. * When taking an attack, the wielder can use a reaction to plane-shift to Mor and become incorporeal, causing the attack to have disadvantage. This can be done twice per short rest. * On a critical hit, the target suffers necrotic damage instead of slashing, and the wielder recovers hit-points equal to the damage dealt by the blade (no bonus effects). The target must succeed on a DC15 Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of the wielder for 1 minute. Vix & Proxima (The Mist Fragments) Two single-edged shortswords with smoothly curved edges, sharp as a razor. They have not been seen since the end of the Dread War. Upon attunement, the swords shimmer with swirls of mist that rise from the steel, and a sense of detachment and peaceful solitude pervades the holder. Features Description Weapon (shortswords), legendary (requires attunement) Both swords have elegant curved blades made from smooth silvered steel with wondrous, repetitive, curling patterns in the metal that glisten like flat, smoky wisps of mist in dim lighting. The hilts are made of black bone etched with intricate spirals. Vix, slightly longer and wider than its twin, has a sharp edge that could cut through air. Proxima, shorter and more slender, is designed for stabbing. Together, they make a deadly pair in the hands of those skilled enough to use them. Abilities * The wielder gains a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with these weapons. * The wielder can use an action to slice with Vix through the ethereal plane, opening a rift that lets the wielder Misty Step to any point within 30ft. Open coming out of this rift, the wielder can use a bonus action to stab with Proxima, dealing double of all damage. This can be done twice per short rest. * The wielder can use a reaction to deflect with Vix and add +2 to their AC. If the attack misses, they can stab with Proxima as part of the same reaction. This can be done twice per short rest. * On a critical hit, Ebonhelm (The Adamant Crown) Features Description Armor (any), legendary (requires attunement) Abilities Category:History Category:Mythology __FORCETOC__